Healing
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe and Max rebuild their relationship after Zoe returns from her holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

 **A/N**

 **I'm currently suffering from writer's block with "Together", and I was talking to a certain someone about possibly writing this fic the other day and they loved the idea (you know who you are!) so this is for you.**

 **Will be multi-chapter.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe Hanna was back from her holiday, and it was her first day back at the ED.

The consultant stood, cigarette in hand, gazing at the large building where she'd worked for so many years.

She'd been to France, to a small holiday home by a beach. She'd spent her days looking out to sea, wondering if a return to Holby was right for her. Perhaps she should move away, make a fresh start?

But then she thought of her husband. She couldn't leave him, even if they weren't together. He was her friend, and despite everything that had happened between them, she knew that he'd always be there for her.

She stubbed her cigarette out with her shoe, straightened her jacket, and made her way inside.

"Zoe." Connie greeted her with a smile. "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes thank you." Zoe smiled slightly. "How are you?"

The two chatted, catching up on news from the previous two months whilst Zoe had been away.

Max spotted his wife talking to Connie. He'd been constantly checking the rotas and asking around as to Zoe's whereabouts, but he hadn't received any answers. And now, here she was.

The porter was reminded of when Zoe had come back from her big adventure- none of the staff had known that she was coming back then either.

Zoe noticed Max looking over at them and gave him a small smile and nodded, and Max did likewise.

The consultant went to the staffroom to put her things in her locker, wondering if Max had been dating anyone else in her absence.

She smiled as she put her stethoscope on her shoulders. She'd missed the weight of it, a constant reminder of who she was whilst she was at work- a powerful consultant, deputy clinical lead.

Yes, once upon a time she'd had it all- she'd been engaged to a man who she loved more than anything, a lovely flat, and a job that paid extremely well. True, she still had two of those things, but without Max they didn't seem worth it.

"Zoe." Her husband's voice startled her as she made her way to the nurses' station.

"Max." She said, standing still.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright, thank you. I've erm, been to France, just to clear my head." Zoe explained.

Max nodded. He knew his wife, if there was something that she couldn't cope with, she'd run. He knew that it was their conversation just before she'd left that had confused her.

"Zoe?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Zoe's eyes met his.

"Could we talk, after work maybe?"

"Okay." Zoe said softly, something resembling panic in her brown orbs.

"It's positive." He smiled softly at her, knowing that she thought he'd ask for divorce papers.

"Okay." Zoe repeated, a smile gracing her features.

The rest of the day went on in a blur, Zoe and Max wrapped up in their work, both too busy to talk to one another again.

It was almost two o'clock before Zoe had time for a break. She stepped outside, and automatically began walking to what used to be her and Max's smoking spot.

She had a cigarette, and was just about to walk back into the ED when Max walked up to her and silently handed her a curlywurly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"I know that you probably won't have any lunch, so..." He offered as a way of explanation.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Zoe!" Dixie's voice interrupted their exchange.

Zoe smiled at Max again and hurried off.

Max watched as Zoe made sure to tuck the chocolate carefully into the pocket of her blazer before making her way over to the ambulance.

The rest of the shift went by slowly, Zoe wondering what Max was going to tell her and Max wondering how Zoe would react.

Connie noticed that Zoe was a lot calmer since going on holiday before she seemed to be constantly on edge. She'd noticed the consultant talking to Max, too- an improvement compared to a few months ago.

"Right, I'm off." Zoe announced to no one in particular as she entered the staffroom, opening her locker.

"See you tomorrow." Ethan smiled at her.

Zoe got her coat on, dropped her phone into her bag, and left the hospital. She realised with a scowl of frustration that she hadn't specified where to meet her husband.

Just as she was about to call him, an arm rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see Max, and beamed.

"Afternoon." Max said cheerfully.

"Hello. Right, what's all this about then?" Zoe asked rather abruptly, nervously.

"Patience." Max began walking to the little garden at the back of the hospital.

Zoe shivered slightly in the cold. "What are we doing here?" She said, reminded of the conversation that she'd shared with her husband over a year ago in that very place.

Max sat on a bench and patted the space next to him, indicating for Zoe to do the same. She did so.

"Zoe." Max began.

"Since I... Forgave you for what you did, I've missed you. I've missed waking up next to you every morning, I've missed our fag breaks... So what I'm suggesting is, we try to make it work again, between us. As husband and wife."

A smile spread across Zoe's face. "Really? I... I'd love that, Max. I feel the same... I really have missed you too."

"That's settled then. Two o'clock, Holby Skating Rink." The porter responded, standing up.

"What?" Zoe was confused.

"We're going on a date. After all, what do two people who like each other do to get to know one another better?" He said with a grin.

Zoe beamed back at him. "I suppose. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled, excited at the prospect of a happy future with her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoe was sat in front of her dressing table, worrying over what to A), wear, and B), how much makeup to put on.

She signed at herself. "Honestly, it's Max! He won't care what you wear, stop acting like a silly teenage girl, Zoe!" She huffed.

In the end, she settled on light makeup, and dressed in boots, jeans, and a thick jumper.

The consultant glanced out of the bedroom window. Snow was falling. She smiled- Winter was definitely her favourite season.

She jumped as her phone went off, indicating a text.

It was from Max, some instructions on how to get to the skating rink just out of Holby.

Zoe smiled slightly. "It's the right weather to go skating outdoors!" She said to herself.

She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water to serve as breakfast, pulled on a thick coat and gloves, and went downstairs to her car.

Zoe drove carefully, the roads were very icy.

Eventually, she got to the skating rink. As well as the rink itself, there was a coffee shop and a Winter Wonderland.

"This is nice." Zoe said to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Max.

As she was about to type his number in, she spotted the porter out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, she put her phone away. "I was wondering where you'd got to!"

"Sorry, Robyn was interrogating me about where I was going... I haven't told her about us, not just yet."

"Okay." Zoe nodded-she'd kept quiet too.

"So, can you actually skate?" Max asked as they made their way up to the rink.

"Er..." Zoe hadn't thought about it.

"Good job I can, I'll teach you." Said her husband.

"How..?"

"Robyn taught me actually, when we were kids."

"Oh, okay." Zoe nodded. As a child she'd barely been able to roller skate.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Max reassured her.

Zoe smiled. "I know."

"Right." Max said once they were both on the ice. "It's quite simple really."

"As if." Said Zoe, and as if her point had been proven, almost lost her balance. She shrieked in surprise.

"Whoa!" Max caught her Just before she hit the ground.

"Thank you." Said Zoe, regaining her balance and letting go of his hand.

"I'll always be here to catch you." Max smiled.

Zoe beamed back at him, each one lost in the other's eyes.

Max eventually broke eye contact. "Anyway, let's get on with it- without you falling, this time!"

Zoe managed to skate on her own, but secretly preferred skating when Max held her hand and guided her along- she felt safe in his arms.

"You're getting better." Max smiled at his wife as they stood together at the edge of the rink, taking a break.

"Thank you, well you make an excellent teacher." Zoe blushed.

He smiled at the compliment. "Thanks." He said, taking her hand yet again. "Let's go around once more, then how about some lunch?"

"Sounds good." Zoe answered.

A while later...

The couple eventually made their way off the ice, chatting and laughing. The slight awkwardness that both had felt at the beginning had melted away.

"So what can I get you?" Max asked as they made their way to the shop.

"Er... hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin please." Zoe smiled as they entered the building. "I'll find us a table."

"Okay." Max smiled at her, and went to order.

Zoe found a free table, took her coat off, and sat down. Thankfully, the cafe was very warm- a comfort after the cold outside.

"Here you are." Max said a few minutes later, setting Zoe's muffin and drink in front of her. For himself he had a coffee and a slice of lemon cake.

"Thank you." His wife replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Max sat down and took a bite of his cake.

"Nice?" Zoe asked, smiling in amusement.

"Yes, I had no breakfast. Missed my alarm and was woken by Robyn shouting at me."

Zoe chuckled. "Oh dear, what did you do this time?"

"I forgot to get some milk last night after work, and she had none to go with her cereal."

"Oops!"

"Yes, oops. When I came back I only had time for a cuppa, and the time I spent doing that was also spent answering my sister's barrage of questions."

Zoe smiled again. "Poor you!"

"I know!" Max laughed. "As I said, I didn't tell her where I was going."

"I appreciate it." Zoe smiled- she didn't want the whole ED knowing that her and Max where trying again, and she was sure that he didn't, either.

"It's okay. Anyway, how was your shift yesterday?"

"It was alright, thank you." The couple's conversation turned to the ED.

"Max..." Zoe said a while later.

"Yeah?"

"I...I really appreciate this. After everything, it means the world knowing that you want us to be together." The consultant said, making eye contact with him.

"It's okay, Zoe." Max smiled, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "Like I said on our wedding day, 'we can be happy, I promise you we can.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later...

Zoe and Max had been busy at work, and as a result had barely spoken for the past few weeks.

Zoe was aware that it was her turn to take Max somewhere-she just wasn't sure where to go. She couldn't exactly ask anyone, either.

It was night time, and she was on the night shift at the ED. She was aware that Max was as well, she'd caught sight of him in the way in to the hospital.

She was turning this over in her mind when a text came through on her phone from her husband.

It read: "My office. 5 minutes- date number 2. M."

Zoe smiled to herself. Whatever was he planning?

"Er, I'm just off to X-ray. Might be a while." She said to Rita, not entirely convinced that she'd believe the fib.

The consultant made her way up to Max's office, taking care that no one saw her. A smile tugged at her lips, remembering the times that she'd made this journey before.

She knocked on the door, making sure that he was definitely there.

"Come in." Came the porter's voice, making Zoe smile.

She opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Max, sat at the small table, another chair beside him. The table had a patterned tablecloth on it, and on top of that was all of Zoe's favourite foods.

"This is... amazing." She grinned.

"Seeing as we haven't had a chance to go out anywhere together recently, I thought I'd bring our second date here." Max smiled.

"Well, I think that it's a great idea." Zoe smiled, sitting next to him.

Max handed her some food and they ate. Zoe sat back, relaxed.

"Enjoying that?" Max asked, a smile on his face.

"Mm." Zoe opened her eyes to look at him. "This is the most relaxed I've been all day. I really needed this, thank you."

"It's okay, I knew that you'd like it." Smiled Max.

"I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to organise us another date... I know that it's sort of 'my' turn." Said the consultant.

Her husband sighed. "Zoe, it's fine. You've been busy, I've been busy, it's life." He reached over to take her hand. "I know that you're scared, but I am not going anywhere, I promise."

Zoe squeezed his hand. "I know Max. I know."

"D'you know that it's meant to snow next week?" Max asked, settling back in his chair.

"No, I didn't." His wife mused, a plan forming in her mind.

"What're you thinking about?" Max asked in amusement.

"Ah." She tapped the side of her nose. "That's for me to know." She gave him her signature cheeky wink. "Is there any more chocolate cake left?"

Max handed her another slice. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Zoe bit into the cake. "You made this yourself, didn't you?" She asked between mouthfuls.

He nodded.

She smiled to herself. This was what she loved about him-he knew exactly how to calm her down and make her happy in the smallest of ways.

She finished the cake. "Thanks again." She said, standing up. "Don't take too long to tidy up, else Connie will be after you!"

"Yes boss." Max grinned.

Zoe shyly leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek and hurried off, blushing like a teenage girl.

"Everything okay?" Rita asked.

"Yeah." Zoe grinned, picked up some patient notes, and walked off to find Connie.

Rita shook her head. Something had definitely changed about her friend-she was smiling all the time and there was a spring in her step.

"Perhaps her and Max are trying again." She said to herself. Mulling this over, she made her way to Resus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later...

Finally, Zoe and Max both had a day off on the same day.

Max had received a text just after his shift finished, from his wife. It read "8AM tomorrow morning, Holby Park (we went to feed the ducks there once and I almost fell in) don't be late! Z xx"

The porter smiled down at his phone. Zoe was getting more confident, more sure of herself now.

"What's up with you?" Robyn asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I have somewhere to be early tomorrow morning, so I'm sorry if I disturb you when I get up." He informed her.

"Where's that then?" She asked.

"I am allowed to have my own secrets you know." He huffed, shoving his phone into his pocket and walking ahead of her to the Hope & Anchor.

The porter caught sight of Zoe, and flashed her a smile. She beamed back at him before making her way to her car-she was exhausted after a week of heavy shifts.

"We're only staying for one drink tonight, I am falling asleep and i need to be up early tomorrow morning."

"All right, mum." Robyn huffed.

The next morning...

The next morning...

Max woke up at 7, got dressed and had something to eat. He checked the time: 7:30.

The porter decided to set off for the park, it was quite a walk away. It occurred to him that he could have asked Zoe for a lift, but he didn't want to put her out, and he preferred to walk anyway.

As he got outside, he realized that a light covering of snow had fallen during the night. The weather forecast had been right, for once.

Zoe woke up at 6:30. She'd dropped off to sleep at 10 the previous evening, so was feeling quite refreshed having had a lot of sleep.

She dressed and breakfasted, watched a bit of TV, and set off to the park.

The consultant remembered as she got to the park that she specified where to meet Max. Killing the engine of her Audi, she pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

"Hello" Max answered.

She smiled at his voice. "Morning-where are you?"

"Just coming up to the park gates now. You?" her husband asked.

"Yeah, I'm there already. See you in a minute." Said Zoe.

"Okay." Max said, a smile on his face, and put the phone down.

Zoe got out of the car and looked around for Max, she knew that he'd be coming from the left.

She smiled as she saw him, slightly red in the face and nodding along to the music on his earphones. She stood, waiting for him to notice her.

Max lifted his eyes to see his wife standing a couple of feet in front of him, arms folded, a smile on her face.

"Morning." He put the music off and took his earphones out.

"Morning." Said Zoe as he walked towards her.

"So, what are we here for?" Max asked.

"A winter walk. It's free, and we both like this park and we like going for walks together. Well, as long as I don't almost fall into the duck pond again." The consultant explained.

"That was funny." Max chuckled at the memory.

"Maybe for you, Mr Walker, but it wasn't nice for me!" Zoe protested as they walked through the park gates.

"I know." Said her husband, then hesitantly held out his hand for her to take.

Zoe noticed this, and immediately took it. "Come on, then." She said.

Max smiled and walked with her. The park was quiet, the only sounds interrupting the silence was the occasional call of a bird and Zoe and Max's soft chatter.

"Look!" Zoe whispered a few minutes later, interrupting her husband who was complaining about Robyn.

"What?" Max squinted in the direction she was pointing.

"It's a fox, I'm sure of it." The female insisted. "Just in front of the oak tree, to the left of the laurel bush." She guided.

Max spotted a flash of red fur. "Wow." He breathed.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Zoe murmured as the animal scuttled off.

"Definitely." Max agreed as they began walking again.

Silence fell, Max gazed at Zoe, who was unaware of this.

She wore her navy coat, jeans, brown boots, a purple turtleneck jumper, and a beanie hat. She had no makeup on, Max thought that she looked beautiful. He told her this.

"Thank you." She blushed. "And you look very handsome, as usual." She smiled shyly.

"I know." Max grinned, earning himself a shove.

"Max..." Zoe said a few minutes later.

Her husband sensed that the mood had turned serious, and lifted his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Zoe sat on a nearby bench, patting the space next to her in an invitation for Max to sit down next to her. He did so.

"You see," the consultant began. "I've begun to realise that a future with you is actually possible, and now I feel so much more confident and a lot less scared... Thank you, again." She said.

"As I've told you, it's okay." Max beamed.

Zoe looked into his eyes, she found herself leaning in to kiss him.

Max cupped the back of her head with his hand and brushed his lips against hers. She moved slightly closer, wanting more. He smiled against her lips and kissed her, gently.

When they stopped for air, Zoe smiled. "I missed that." She admitted.

"I did too." Max replied, and kissed her again

When they broke apart for the second time, Max stood up. "Race you to the coffee shop." He took off.

"That's not fair!" Zoe ran after him. She slipped over on the snow laden grass with a shriek.

Max helped her up. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Zoe brushed herself off with her right hand, the left hidden behind her back. Max was just about to ask her what she was hiding when a snowball hit him.

"You're on!" He spluttered, scooping up some snow and lobbing it in Zoe's direction.

She squealed. "Max!"

"Fair's fair!" The porter laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I told you Connie, I'm fine!" Zoe said in a stubborn tone.

"No, you are not. You're unwell." The Clinical Lead shook her head.

As if to prove Connie's point, Zoe sneezed. Twice. She'd been feeling unwell for the past couple of days, and today it was worse. Her head felt foggy, she was shivering, and she felt sick.

"Everything okay?" Max asked. By now, pretty much all of the ED staff had caught on that something was happening again between Zoe and Max. They accepted it, and didn't question it.

"Your wife is being as stubborn as a mule and is refusing to accept the fact that she is not well!" Connie huffed.

"Zo." Max placed a hand on his wife's arm. "What's the matter?"

Zoe sighed and wiped her nose. "I suppose that I don't feel so good... Got a bit of a cold." She admitted. Connie turned away to talk to Ethan, hoping that Max would be able to persuade his wife to go home.

"Why don't we go home then?" Max asked.

"What, back to the apartment?" His wife frowned.

"Yes, I'm hardly going to let you fend for yourself, am I?" He said, then whispered in her ear. "How does cuddles on the sofa in front of a romcom that you love but I always insist is rubbish sound?"

Zoe grinned. "That does sound rather tempting... If I give you the key and you go there first and run me a bath then it's a deal, if you feel comfortable with that, that is."

"Of course I do." Max smiled.

"Er, Connie." The consultant began. Connie turned to them.

"I've decided to go home sick. Is it alright if Max takes some time off as well?"

"I was about to suggest that. You can both have 2 day's leave." Connie decided.

"Thank you." Zoe said, slightly taken aback by the other woman's generosity.

Connie nodded, Max and Zoe took this as their cue to leave.

"What will your sister say?" She asked Max worriedly- she hadn't thought about it.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is you resting and getting rid of your cold." Her husband said gently.

The female smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A while later...

Zoe pulled up at the car park beside the block of flats, and killed the engine.

She smiled to herself as she got out, it was evening and she could see that the light in her and Max's flat was on- a sight that she'd missed when coming home from work.

The female made her way into the block of flats and entered the lift, wishing that it would hurry up.

When the lift finally came to a stop at the floor she wanted, Zoe hurried out and knocked on the door of the flat searching for her keys in case Max didn't hear her.

The porter opened the door a minute or so later. "Evening." He smiled, stepping aside to let her in.

Zoe entered the flat and took her shoes off, Max helped her to get her jacket off. "There's a bath just finished running for you and there's something for you to change into afterwards as well." He smiled.

"You're the best husband anyone could ask for, you know that?" Zoe slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, the height difference between them now more obvious as she was without her Jimmy Choos.

"And you the best wife." Max cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently. "Zoe..."

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I love you." He told her for the first time in their married life.

"I love you too." Zoe replied. "You'd better not kiss me again though else you might get ill too!"

"I don't mind." The porter chuckled. "Your bath will go cold if you're not careful." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, thank you. And thank you for this."

"Anything for the woman I love."

A while later, Zoe got out of her bath and dried herself, then dressed in the pyjamas that Max had left warming for her on the radiator.

The consultant smiled as she spotted one of Max's hoodies on the door handle, knowing that he'd left it out for her. She slipped it on and went to find her husband.

"Hello." Max smiled when he saw her.

"Hi."Zoe answered, walking over to him an smiling as he pulled her into his arms.

"I was wondering," the female continued. "Would you like to move back in here? You're staying for a few days anyway... I just miss you so much..." She admitted, her eyes searching his for an answer.

The porter's grin was a mile wide. "Of course I would."

Zoe stretched up to kiss him, and turned to the cooker where she could see something bubbling in one of the pans on the hob. "What're you making me?"

"How d'you know it's for you?" Max asked, chuckling as she gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "I'm kidding. Chicken soup."

"Yum." The consultant smiled happily. "I'm so happy, Max." She told him.

"I'm happy too." He grinned, kissing her on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Healing

The next morning, Max woke up earlier than his wife. Zoe was cuddled against his chest, snoring slightly every now and then.

He smiled at the sight. They'd both been so broken after the events of their wedding day, but, as time went on, they had found each other again.

He thought of what he now referred to in his head as the "lightbulb moment" in the cupboard months ago. Of how much in that moment he'd wanted to kiss her, and how he had realised that however hard he tried, he could never let her go.

And then the whole Matilda business had happened, Zoe had taken her wedding ring off and he'd realised that she was also denying her feelings for him.

Now, here they were-not completely healed, that would take time, but they were definitely getting there.

Zoe shifted in her sleep, interrupting her husband's thoughts.

"Good morning" the porter smiled, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled against his chest. "Hello. I love you."

"I love you too." Max chuckled as Zoe opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Feeling better?"

The consultant nodded. "Much, thank you."

"Good." Max smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"You know,' said Zoe, "I've had the best night's sleep ever since before our wedding... Because you were by my side, there for me."

"Ditto." Max said. "It didn't feel right, you know, falling asleep without you cuddled into me and snoring down my ear." He chuckled.

"Oi!" She shoved him in the arm.

"I love you really." He pulled her closer.

"I know you do." Zoe said, kissing him again. "I love you too."

He smiled at her. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Well, first off, I want a shower." The consultant decided. "D'you fancy joining me?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course I would." Said her husband, laughing as Zoe got up and grabbed his hand.

A while later...

"Thank you for this, it really does mean a lot." Zoe smiled at her husband, gesturing to the remnants of pancakes that he'd made her-he wasn't a fan but Zoe loved them.

"Anything for my wife." Max replied, causing Zoe to smile even wider.

"I love you." She informed him.

"I love you too." The porter replied, standing up from the breakfast table and offering her is hand. "How about snuggles on the sofa?"

"That sounds good." Zoe grinned, standing up also. "What about the washing up?"

"That can be done later-you're helping though!" Max said, chuckling as Zoe pouted.

"Not fair. I'm ill." She scowled.

"Not as ill as you were yesterday!"

"Hmph." The consultant took her husband's hand.

The pair walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Zoe noticed that Max was holding something in his right hand. "What have you got there?"

He opened his hand to reveal their wedding rings. Zoe's eyes widened. "Max..."

"If you think that we're going too fast, then..."

"No no, I just wasn't expecting it." Zoe shook her head. "I do want this, don't worry." She reassured him.

Delicately, she picked up Max's wedding ring, and pushed it gently onto the third finger of her husband's left hand, and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, and kissed her on the lips. "So much."

The female smiled against his lips, and drew in a breath as he pushed her wedding ring back onto the third finger of her left hand, and then took it with his left.

"I still can't believe it." Zoe chuckled, her heart racing with adrenaline. "That we're, well you know, back together..."

"Healing." Max replied, with a smile so tender that Zoe's heart melted.

"Yeah, that's the way to describe it. We're healing."The female grinned. "When we go back to work, I'm going to get a new sign for my office: "Mrs Zoe Walker."" She decided.

The grin on Max's face was a mile wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not, Mr Walker?" Zoe asked.

He smiled again."Zoe... Even when we were broken, I never stopped loving you."

"Same here." The female admitted. "I feel so... blessed to have you... You forgave me, you waited for me..."

"It's because I love you, always have done, and I will never stop."

"I love you too." Smiled Zoe.

The End :)

I hope that you've all enjoyed this fic!

Laura xxxx


End file.
